bsgonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Update 46
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 46 - Intermediate Landing 8 October 2014 This release will contain overhauled tooltips, sector and balancing adjustments as well as docking cut scenes. Additionally we improved the defense of FID events and outposts. 'Features' 'Tooltips' *Switched all tooltips to the new UI style *Added a functionality to show a level 15 stat comparison by pressing Shift *Collapsed information to improve readability **(e.g. min and max damage got collapsed to damage and show min and max as range; e.g. 1-10) *Added DPS values on weaponry *Added more information into the space tooltip 'Cut scenes' *Docking at the Basestar and the Galactica got improved visualization by showing a docking scene *Added the “Drone Incursion” event as standard dynamic mission *Missiles explode now when they collide with planetoids *Expanded the asteroid collision to strikes and escorts 'Improvements' *Nukes have their own ‘missile alert’ icon now *The assignment tracker collapses if a dynamic mission is active in the sector *Merit consumables are sellable now *Texture details on Hel and Fenrir have been improved *Tutorial missions have shown general achievement messages – e.g. killed 1/10 raiders **We disabled them in the tutorial as they have been irritating to new users following the tutorial steps 'Dynamic Missions' *Relocated to the center (4000m above and below) in all sectors as they were often interacting with other game entities *More randomized respawn timers *FIDs can now also be triggered for the opposite faction 'Sector Adjustments' *Improved water distribution in some starting sectors *Reduced NPC Spawn in Imsida and Anachron as the amount was overwhelming to new users *Based on community feedback we have repositioned several misplaced space objects – this contains: **FIDs too close to outposts or freighter routes **Player spawn close to FID trigger zones **FID positions being in favor to the outpost of one faction **Asteroids collapsed with other asteroids/planetoids **Platforms collapsed with planetoids **Platforms attacking each other **Platforms to close to NPC spawns **Containers far away from debris fields **Planetoids (Mines) within OP turret range *In some sectors there are still entities close to each other for diversity and tactical reasons, but in most cases we adjusted several locations to improve the user experience 'Balancing Adjustments' *Increased accuracy on all escort guns from 325 to 335 *Improved critical defense on all dynamic mission freighters, outposts and outpost platforms *Increased HP on outposts from 30.000 to 50.000 *Increased visual range on outposts from 300m to 1200m 'Glaive/Spectre' *Increased power from 300 to 330 *Increased power recovery from 11 to 12 'Advanced Glaive/Spectre' *Increased power from 300 to 350 *Increased power recovery from 12 to 15 'Vanir/Hel' *Increased power from 500 to 650 *Increased power recovery from 25 to 28 'Advanced Vanir/Hel' *Increased power from 750 to 900 *Increased power recovery from 25 to 30 'Bugfixes' *Fixed an issue where platforms didn’t drop cubits anymore *Removed several typos in the FID Dynamic mission text *Fixed the counter for registered users on the website 'Hotfix' *Fixed an issue with missing outposts *Fixed an issue with missing FID symbol on the galaxy map *Drone Incursion will count for the RCP assignment for players above level 21 *Weakened initial attack spawn at FID events *Fixed an issue with dynamic missions in sector Calibaan *Mini-nukes are also sellable now *Adjusted the planetoid collision volume which overlapped with some mining ships As we got several reports about reduced stats on systems, we want to clarify this – there hasn’t been an adjustment on systems which were not mentioned in the patchnotes. We disabled bonuses (such as skills) from the ship/shop view so it’s easier to compare real values between systems in your ship and your hold/shop. While in space you can see the full stats including active bonuses on the ability tooltips by hovering your mouse over the systems. Category:Updates